Souffrances
by Pouki26
Summary: Une Yuya à l'agonie, un Kyo désespéré...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, coucou! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire sur SDK. Bien sur, j'ai encore choisit d'écrire sur Kyo et Yuya nos héros préférés.**_

_**Je me montre un peu cruelle dans cette fic avec notre chère Yuya, mais bon si elle souffre Kyo aussi et il se rend alors compte de ses sentiments pour sa planche à pain.**_

_**Voici alors le début de cette nouvelle aventure. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Du côté de Yuya**

_J'ai mal….Mon corps me fait tellement souffrir…. Quel est ce goût de sang dans ma bouche? Il m'écœure et s'écoule le long de mon menton… Une odeur nauséabonde m'emplit le nez et me donne envie de vomir. Je vais vomir, j'en ai envie, mais je n'ai pas la force de bouger… je ne parviens pas à faire un seul mouvement. Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Mes bras et mes jambes refusent de se mouvoir… Ma tête est si lourde, si douloureuse… Je sens une vague de froid envahir tout mon être comme si une main glaciale tentait de m'écraser…. Le vent passe sous mon kimono déchiré… Mon si beau kimono, je viens tout juste de l'acheter… Avec mes économies, mes si précieuses économies… Grâce à ces têtes mises à prix… Mon esprit s'égare et je sens peu à peu que la vie m'abandonne. Je n'ai plus aucune force… Je ne parviens plus à penser, à réfléchir… Vais-je mourir? Je ferme les yeux… Kyo!_

_Kyo! Pardonne-moi ! Tu m'avais pourtant dit de ne pas m'éloigner… Je ne suis qu'un poids, un fardeau pour toi… Mais cette fois c'est terminé…Je le sens, je le sais.…_

La jeune chasseuse de prime allongée sur le sol face contre terre était dans un état déplorable. Elle se vidait lentement de son sang. Que venait-il de se passer? La douleur qu'elle ressentait dans chaque partie de son corps était insupportable, et elle savait d'instinct qu'elle ne survivrait pas… Pas après une telle torture…


	2. Chapter 2

Du côté de Kyo

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette idiote? Elle en met du temps pour aller chercher mon saké? J'ai soif! J'en ai marre d'attendre… Raah ! Et il me faut des gros seins, y'en à marre des petits nibards. Je vais aller faire un tour dans un bordel si elle ne revient pas._

_Cette fille, pourquoi elle ne se laisse jamais faire? Dès que je la touche elle hurle et me pointe son arme sous le nez menaçant de me faire la peau. Après trois ans d'absence je suis revenu vers elle et en échange j'ai droit à quoi? Rien. Pourquoi?_

_Parce que je me comporte de manière froide et cruelle avec elle? Parce que je passe mon temps à la critiquer? Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Elle est trop susceptible. _

_Pff pourquoi je me prends la tête pour cette planche à pain? Bon je vais voir ce qu'elle fabrique. Quelle fille chiante !_

Kyo était resté à l'auberge attendant que Yuya ramène son cher saké. Une fois de plus il avait eu raison d'elle menaçant de la violer si elle n'y allait pas. Bien sur la chasseuse de prime avait su que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air elle avait alors enragé et protesté mais était finalement partie chercher la précieuse boisson de ce démon alcoolique et têtu.

Il s'était alors assis près de la fenêtre pour fumer et regarder sans les voir les gens passer dans la rue. Mais voyant que sa planche à pain mettait un temps fou à revenir il commença à s'impatienter. Râlant il ne cessa de se dire toutes sortes de choses stupides à son sujet plutôt que d'admettre qu'il était inquiet. Cela lui permettait de se rendre aveugle à ses propres sentiments, car jamais Kyo n'avouerait réellement ce qu'il ressent.

Non! Yuya était seulement son serviteur et sa précieuse planche à pain, il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour une fille aussi bruyante et chiante.

Et pourtant...

* * *

Si le début de cette fic vous intrigue et vous plaît je mettrais très vite la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ah je suis gentille, je vous mets rapidement la suite, mais hélas c'est bien court je sais.**_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires. Voici la suite des malheurs de Yuya.**_

* * *

**Du côté de Yuya**

_Quelqu'un m'attrape violemment par un bras et me traîne sur ce sol rocailleux ce qui me blesse encore… Je sens les pierres m'égratigner la peau et s'enfoncer dans ma cuisse... Ma cuisse…Transpercée…Une douleur si insupportable que je serre les dents pour ne pas crier de crainte de recevoir d'autres coups. Je ne pourrais en supporter davantage… Je ne veux plus être frappée. J'ai trop mal… Horriblement mal… _

_On me remet debout…On m'attache les jambes et les bras. Mais à quoi? J'ai les bras écartés en forme de croix et les jambes serrées. Que va-t-on me faire? J'ai peur… j'ai terriblement peur… Kyo! Viens à mon secours… _

_Non! Je me suis mise dans cette galère toute seule… Je ne dois plus être un poids pour lui… Il m'a si souvent protégée, défendue… Cela doit cesser… Je ne veux plus être une gène… Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui…Alors je mourrai._

_J'entends une voix… Elle n'a rien d'amicale… C'est celle d'un homme…. Il me crache littéralement des insultes à la figure, me dit que je ferai un bon appât… qu'il tuera Kyo…Non ! Kyo ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

_Ca yé ! Je me souviens…. Kyo m'a envoyé chercher son saké. Rah! Je ne suis pas son esclave à cet alcoolique… J'aurais du vendre sa tête il y a bien longtemps… Je le déteste._

_Dans la rue j'ai aperçu un homme, une tête mise à prix pour cent ryos… A ne surtout pas laisser passer. Je l'ai suivi mais j'ai perdu sa trace dans la forêt. Je l'ai cherché…Il m'a trouvé en premier…Kyo…_

Yuya avait si mal et l'esprit si embrouillé que se rappeler les récents événements étaient difficiles, mais il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle se souvienne. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation ? Peu à peu les images de la scène lui revinrent en mémoire et un frisson glacé la parcourut toute entière comprenant enfin qu'elle ne réchapperait pas à son cruel destin. Non, impossible, ça ne se peut pas. Pourquoi est-il vivant ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Du côté de Kyo**

_Je vais la tuer… Ça fait une heure que je tourne, elle n'est nulle part. Où est passé cette satané fille? Et pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète comme ça moi? Pour une gamine aux petits nibards sans cervelle, moche et bruyante…_

_Bon ok je dois reconnaître qu'elle est devenue plus femme et que ses mensurations ont changé mais ça reste une planche à pain. MA planche à pain…. Et je ne permettrai à aucun homme de toucher à mon serviteur tant que je n'y aurais pas moi-même goûté… _

_Et quand bien même je l'aurais enfin fait mienne, elle sera à moi… J'empêcherai quiconque de l'approche. On en touche pas à ma proie sans en subir les conséquences…Je finirai bien par l'avoir… Je la veux! Mais d'abord je dois la retrouver… Et pourquoi je pense à tout ça? Rah ! Ca me prend la tête._

Ne retrouvant pas Yuya, Kyo commençait à perdre patience et pestait à tout va. Il sentait son inquiétude grandir sans pouvoir la contrôler, et la crainte qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son serviteur lui torturait quelque peu l'esprit. Cela faisait un bon moment que Kyo se trouvait en ville à chercher dans les moindres recoins mais la chasseuse de prime était introuvable… Il fallait qu'il cherche encore, il ne rentrerait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé, il se l'était interdit.

Alors le démon poursuivit son chemin à la recherche de sa servante, le visage fermé ne laissant rien paraître de ses sentiments. Au contraire il se bornait à garder un masque de profonde indifférence, mais ne pouvait empêcher de ressentir tout au fond de lui un profond malaise accompagné d'un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose s'était passé, il en était de plus en plus convaincu. Il fallait qu'il l'a retrouve et vite…

**Du côté de Yuya**

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de braquer mon arme sur lui… J'ai reçu un brusque coup de pied dans l'estomac me coupant le souffle me jetant à terre, puis la violence de la gifle que je reçu m'a presque fait perdre connaissance…Il aurait peut-être mieux valut…_

_Une pluie de coup s'est alors abattue sur moi me brisant les côtes et un bras…On m'alors relevée et projetée avec férocité contre un arbre. J'ai cru sentir mon dos se briser au contact du tronc… Je crachais du sang à chaque coup que me portait cet homme. Tout mon corps me brûlait comme si des milliers de poignards chauffés à blanc me transperçaient…Je ne pouvais réprimer mes cris de douleurs…Pourquoi me frappait-il avec autant de cruauté? Pourquoi ne me tuait-il pas d'un coup? Cherchait-il simplement à s'amuser? _

_Les coups ont alors cessé… J'ai tenté de manière pitoyable de fuir en rampant… Mais un sabre s'est planté dans ma cuisse me faisant hurler de douleur et d'effroi… La souffrance que j'ai ressenti était telle que je cru perdre conscience, mais une main m'a attrapé par les cheveux me forçant à regarder les yeux de mon tortionnaire. Alors je l'ai reconnu… Malgré le sang qui me coulait dans les yeux je l'ai parfaitement reconnu… Non ça ne pouvait être possible… Il était censé être mort… Kyo l'avait tué sous mes yeux… Alors comment? Cet homme qui avait autrefois possédé le corps de mon frère se trouvait devant moi… Encore….Oda Nobunaga…_

_

* * *

_

_Est-ce que je continues à me montrer sadique où je me dépêche de mettre la suite? Peut-être que Kyo finira par la retrouver, mais arrivera-t-il à temps?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou, oui je sais mais chapitres sont courts et c'est insoutenable, mais je me rattrape en les mettant rapidement. Alors voici le prochain pas très long et ensuite ça ira mieux.**_

_**Je sais Erienna je suis injuste^^ et en fait les point de suspension sont surtout à Yuya, c'est pour marquer ou montrer que la pauvre à du mal à rassembler ses idées et que sa tête la fait souffrir, mais je vais les supprimer dans ce chapitre. **_

_**Allez voici donc une petite suite et ce soir je promets de poster quelque chose de plus long.**_

* * *

**Du côté de Kyo**

_Ah j'enrage. J'ai fais le tour de la ville, j'ai demandé à ces imbéciles de villageois, aucun d'entre eux ne l'a vu. Où peut-elle bien être cette idiote? Est-ce qu'elle serait tombée sur une tête mise à prix et serait en train de lui courir après? Pff sans moi elle n'attrapera jamais personne. La dernière fois elle a eu de la chance que je me trouvais dans le coin sinon elle y passait…_

_Cette fille comment fait-elle pour toujours s'attirer des ennuis? Heureusement que cette fois là je la suivais discrètement. Elle avait parlé de se promener en ville, quelle tricheuse. Elle ne sait pas mentir. Peut-être que j'aurais du la suivre aussi aujourd'hui. Mais non elle devait juste aller chercher mon saké. Pff…_

_La forêt ? Ouais je verrais bien. Planche à pain quand je te retrouverai je te forcerai à te montrer docile héhé! Tu devras me dédommager pour m'avoir fait attendre moi le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon…Je vais te violer._

Alors sans se douter de ce que subissait Yuya, Kyo pénétra dans la forêt toujours accompagné de son sentiment de malaise. La découverte qu'il allait faire le mettrait dans une rage folle. Cela ne présageait rien de bon…

**Du côté de Yuya **

_Il ne cesse de répéter qu'il tuera Kyo, qu'il aura sa vengeance. Il m'agrippe le menton et me déverse sa haine au visage. Ses yeux sont emplis d'une rage sans nom. Je tremble quand il pousse un cri inhumain, une sorte de rire._

« Hahahaha! Je tuerais Kyo! Grace à toi je tiens ma vengeance. Quand il apercevra ton corps ravagé par la torture, ce sang sur ton visage, tes vêtements en lambeaux, une terrible souffrance s'emparera alors de lui… Je le ferai souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir… Et toi tu n'es qu'une mise en bouche, un divertissement…»

_Il est fou. Cet homme est fou. Kyo se moque pas mal de moi. Il ne sait même pas où je suis. Il doit surement encore m'attendre à l'auberge. Ou bien voyant que je ne revenais pas il est parti se saouler ailleurs. _

_J'ai envie de mourir. Mon bras et mes côtes cassés, ma jambe transpercée sont une véritable torture. Je tousse. Tousser est si douloureux. Je crache du sang. Mon corps entier est recouvert de ce rouge visqueux. Je me sens si sale mais qu'importe. Je vais mourir. _

_Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas montrer ma dernière faiblesse à ce monstre. Non je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir. Qu'il s'en aille. La mort viendra bientôt me prendre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé mourir de cette faç. Sans un adieu._

_J'entends mon âme hurler de tristesse et de remords. Je sens que je perds connaissance, ma vue se brouille de plus en plus. La réalité s'éloigne de moi. Mon souffle diminue et mon cœur ralentit. Ma vie s'éteint. Je quitte ce monde en emportant avec moi tous mes regrets. Kyo! J'aurais voulu te revoir une dernière fois. Croiser ton regard, tes magnifiques yeux rouges que j'aime tant. T'avouer mes_ _sentiments. Mais c'est trop tard !_

**Du côté de Kyo**

_Bon il n'y aucune trace de cette fille. Je retourne en ville. _

Kyo se préparait à repartir d'où il venait l'énervement faisant trembler son corps, mais quelque chose retint son attention.

_Hein? Qu'est ce que…. Quelle est cette puissante aura? Elle ne m'est pas inconnue. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ca vient de là bas. Vite. _

Alors il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait durant plusieurs secondes, et stoppa net quand il aperçut devant lui la cause de son tracas.

_HEIN ! Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible? Lui? Je savais que je connaissais cette aura. C'était donc bien la sienne. Que fait-il ici? Pourquoi est-il vivant?_

_Mais? Qu'est-ce que…. Planche à pain? Non. Yuyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Suite suite suite... C'est plus long! Oui je ne perds pas de temps mais je ne veux pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Kyo était enfin parvenu à retrouver Yuya, mais la vision qui s'imposa à lui déchira ses entrailles et confirmait l'inquiétude qui n'avait cessait de croître en lui. Prisonnière d'Oda Nobunaga elle était attachée telle une martyre ce monstre répugnant penché sur son doux visage à présent recouvert de sang. Il fut saisit d'une indicible angoisse, et son cri d'horreur découvrant le corps de sa planche à pain constellé d'atroces blessures, son yukata en morceaux, ses bras écartés, un ruissellement de sang sur ses jolies jambes, sa tête penchée en avant lui fit pousser un hurlement qui fendit l'air.

Son ennemi l'ayant senti s'approcher se redressa lentement tout en faisant glisser sa main sur le corps de la pauvre Yuya, faisant ainsi enrager davantage le démon. Se tournant alors vers Kyo, tremblant d'excitation, les yeux brillants de haine et d'euphorie il se mit à rire d'un rire si inhumain qu'on aurait dit le diable en personne. Mais il l'était, il l'était vraiment... Quel genre de monstre pouvait faire ça à une femme? A sa femme?

-Toi! Qu'as-tu fais sale monstre? Tu vas payer.

-Hahaha! Kyo enfin tu es là, je suis heureux de te revoir. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais alors je me suis amusé un peu en t'attendant.

-Ordure. Pourquoi t'en être pris à cette fille?

-Parce que tu tiens à elle. Cette fille t'ai précieuse. La dernière fois que nous avons combattu tu l'as défendu corps et âme et m'a fait payer la blessure que je lui avais infligée. J'ai pensé que recommencer serait intéressant et je vois que cela fonctionne. Ton visage exprime une souffrance indescriptible, j'aime ça.

-Je te tuerais Nobunaga…Je te ferai regretter de l'avoir touché…

-Pas cette fois, je suis devenu bien plus puissant. Je vais me venger de toi Kyo aux yeux de démon. Et cette vengeance commencera par la mort de cette fille. Alors regarde là mourir. Il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre, je me suis bien occupé d'elle. Elle succombera bientôt à ses blessures. Je ne l'achèverai pas, je préfère la laisser souffrir jusqu'à son tout dernier souffle. Hahahaha!

Kyo bouillait littéralement de rage. S'en prendre à sa planche à pain, à son serviteur, à sa femme s'était se condamner à mourir et Oda Nobunaga allait une fois de plus périr par la main du démon. Il se produisit alors un éclair aveuglant, suivit d'une formidable explosion signe que le démon c'était à nouveau réveiller… Kyo était en colère, très en colère…

**Du côté de Yuya**

_« Je l'entends. C'est sa voix. La voix de Kyo. Pourquoi est-il là? Ce hurlement. Etait-ce le sien? On aurait dit celui d'une bête enragée. Non…. Kyo! Pars ! Va-t'en ! Enfuis-toi loin d'ici. Je ne mérite pas que tu me sauves encore. Je n'ai plus la force de vivre. Ce monstre à détruit mon corps, je ne me relèverais pas. Je n'en ai plus la force. Mais je voudrais voir ton visage une dernière fois, croiser ne se serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant ton regard rouge que j'aime tant. »_

Par un extraordinaire effort de volonté Yuya parvint à maîtriser la douleur qui lui martelait les tempes et s'obligea à relever la tête.

_« Kyo! Ton visage…Ton regard ne reflète que haine et désespoir. Pourquoi? Es-tu là pour moi? Ou seulement pour vaincre Nobunaga et garder ton titre de plus fort? _

_Ha! Enfin je croise ton regard. J'ai du mal à garder la tête droite. Elle est si douloureuse, j'ai mal dans tous mes corps et mes yeux se voilent. Mais je lutte pour les garder ouverts et pour soutenir ton regard le plus longtemps possible avant de les refermer pour toujours. Car oui, c'est surement la dernière fois que nos yeux se croisent. Tu me fixes longuement et je crois voir défiler dans tes prunelles différentes émotions. Ta colère laisse place à une incommensurable souffrance, à une sorte de culpabilité. Et d'une terreur aveugle. Oui c'est ce que j'y lis. Kyo! _

_Je voudrais hurler ton nom, te parler, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je parviens à peine à esquisser un pauvre sourire pour tenter de te dire adieu…et merci. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Une deuxième…une troisième. Malgré ma souffrance, te voir me remplit de joie et de réconfort. Kyo pardonne-moi! Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurai aimé que tu ne me voies pas dans cet état, j'ai si honte. Honte de ma faiblesse. Honte de m'être fait avoir. Moi la légendaire chasseuse de prime, je ne suis en fait rien…_

_Je vois tes lèvres bouger Kyo, mais je n'entends pas ce que tu dis. Ce monstre de Nobunaga rit trop fort dans mes oreilles._

_Ha mais fais attention il s'approche de toi. Non ne le laisse pas te faire du mal. Il brandit son sabre. Il va te tuer… NNOOOONNNNNNN ! »_

A bout de force Yuya laissa retomber sa tête et perdit connaissance_._

**Du côté de Kyo**

_« Maudit Nobunaga, tu vas payer cette infamie! Je t'enverrai brûler en enfer. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais._

_Pourquoi est-ce arrivé? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas parti à sa recherche plutôt? _

_Yuya! Je sens la vie quitter son corps, je dois me débarrasser au plus vite de cette ordure. _

_Je te sauverai planche à pain… »_

Le spectacle que le corps de Yuya offrait à la vue de Kyo était un supplice à voir, mais plus il la regardait plus il sentait son pouvoir grandir. La colère, la haine, la souffrance et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait créaient chez lui une puissante aura meurtrière, une énergie combattive redoutable. Il allait frapper, massacrer, tuer et tuer encore… Mais il ferait souffrir son ennemi comme il avait fait souffrir Yuya et bien plus encore…

Toute une gamme d'émotions avait défilée dans le cœur et l'esprit de Kyo. La surprise de retrouver son plus vieil ennemi, le choc et l'horreur de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à son serviteur, la rage et la culpabilité d'avoir laissé une telle chose se produire, et la souffrance et la tristesse quand Yuya l'avait regardé de ses magnifiques yeux verts émeraudes dont le sang perlait à ces cils.

Il avait vu dans naître dans son regard une petite flamme d'espoir et de soulagement, mais ses yeux avaient semblés vouloir exprimer autre chose. Une sorte de reconnaissance, de confiance et de pardon où s'ajoutait une étincelle de tendresse. Aucune peur n'était apparue dans ses prunelles, et Kyo ne pouvait qu'admirer la force et le courage de celle qu'il considérait comme la personne la plus importante pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait accepter que celle-ci ne lui en veuille pas. Il l'avait envoyé chercher du saké et elle n'était pas revenue. S'il l'avait accompagné rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, et Yuya ne serait pas sur le point de mourir. Tout était de sa faute. Tout…

Même s'il parvenait à vaincre Nobunaga et sauver Yuya avant que son dernier souffle ne soit expiré il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à mettre sa vie en danger par sa présence. Ses ennemis savaient qu'elle était son point faible et aucun n'hésitaient à s'en servir et lui faire du mal. Après ce combat il disparaîtrait pour toujours de la vie de la chasseuse de prime même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Il s'était juré de toujours protéger cette femme, de la protéger au péril de sa vie, mais il avait échoué la scène qui s'offrait à lui en était la preuve réelle. Il n'était pas digne d'elle, il ne la méritait pas. Mais il allait la venger. Il ferait payer à Nobunaga toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait subies, et sa mort ne serait pas douce.

Alors l'arme au poing, les nerfs à vif et les muscles bandés Kyo se campa solidement sur ses jambes se préparant à affronter son ennemi.

-Nobunaga! Tu voulais qu'on se batte en duel, prépare toi à mourir…Je vais te tuer, moi, Kyo aux yeux de démon.

-Hahahaha ! Comme c'est amusant. C'est moi qui vais te battre, et je deviendrai ainsi l'homme le plus fort. Alors meeuuuurrrss !


	7. Chapter 7

Une lutte à mort s'engagea alors entre les deux hommes. Le combat allait être plus que mortel et la tension augmentait à chaque seconde. Nobunaga se rua en avant le premier avec frénésie pour tenter de transpercer son adversaire, mais Kyo, plus rapide, esquiva aisément le coup contrant son attaque et créant des étincelles quand leurs sabres se rencontrèrent. Se retournant instantanément le démon planta son sabre dans le bras de son ennemi qui hurla, faisant gicler le sang et tenta de l'attraper à la gorge, mais échoua. Il fut violemment projeté en arrière par une aura destructrice allant s'écraser contre un arbre.

-Hahaha! Pitoyable! Je t'avais bien dis que cette fois tu ne me vaincrais pas. Kyo aux yeux de démon tu n'es qu'un faible, et les faibles doivent mourir. Alors disparais : « Démons célestes ! Esprits troublés »

Kyo qui se relevait tant bien que mal le souffle coupé ne parvint pas à parer le coup qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Mais que se passait-il? Comment Nobunaga était-il devenu si fort?

Kyo ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible, mais il ne perdrait pas il n'avait jamais perdu. Il ne pouvait pas être battu par un minable. Il s'était laissé surprendre ne s'attendant pas à une telle force, mais c'était terminé.

Serrant les dents et son sabre, crachant du sang, il se dressa de nouveau face à Nobunaga plus enragé que jamais, ses yeux s'animant d'une lueur malveillante. Il regarda Yuya qui n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, et fut de nouveau envahit d'une terrible angoisse.

_« Planche à pain je te sauverai quoiqu'il arrive, tiens bon.»_

Alors plus confiant et décidé que jamais se fut à son tour de se jeter sur son ennemi cette fois il allait le tuer pour de bon. Il ne s'arrêterait pas tant que Nobunaga serait encore debout.

Le combat dura plusieurs longues minutes pendant lesquelles les sabres s'entrechoquaient, les lames volant en tout sens, le tranchant s'abattant de temps à autre sur l'ennemi. Mais les deux hommes souriaient. A chaque coup que portait Kyo son pouvoir et sa force grandissait laissant la rage le consumer entièrement. Il infligea une profonde entaille dans le flanc de Nobunaga qui hurla de douleur, mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Le combat devint alors plus violent, plus féroce, plus démoniaque et Nobunaga réussit à atteindre Kyo lui transperçant l'épaule mettant de la distance entre eux. Kyo recula tenant son bras blessé et hurla encore une fois de haine. Il voulait du sang et encore du sang. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, faire tomber la tête de ce monstre.

« Mizuchi, par le vent divin obscur…. »

« La main du diable… »

« Par le vent divin obscur, Suzaku… »

« Démons célestes, esprits troublés… »

Les coups pleuvaient sans qu'aucun des deux combattants ne cèdent, jusqu'au moment où le sabre de Kyo finit par atteindre sa cible et se planta profondément dans la poitrine de Nobunaga. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et tenta de prendre dans ses mains le sabre planté, mais Kyo ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ressortit son arme de son corps et d'un violent coup lui trancha net la tête qui alla rouler quelques mètre plus loin.

Le corps d'Oda Nobunaga tomba lourdement sur le sol se vidant de son sang. Le combat était terminé. Kyo avait vaincu et il souriait satisfait.

Mais il se rappela bien vite de sa planche à pain, et sans attendre se dirigea vers Yuya afin de la libérer de ses liens mais stoppa net devant elle. Il tendit le bras vers son visage le cœur battant à tout rompre et comprenant ce qu'il arrivait ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur et de souffrance.

Yuya ne respirait plus, son cœur avait cessé de battre…

Sans perdre une seconde il trancha les liens qui retenaient ses bras et ses jambes, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le sol. Immédiatement il s'entailla la main laissant son sang se déverser sur chaque partie du corps de la jolie blonde. La plupart de ses blessures disparurent presque aussitôt, mais pour son bras cassé et sa cuisse blessée il faudrait un peu de temps pour que cela cicatrisent.

En revanche la jolie blonde ne respirait toujours pas et Kyo semblait saisit d'une incontrôlable panique, ne sachant que faire. Lui le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon avait peur et se maudissait. Peur de la perdre pour toujours et se haïssant pour n'avoir pas su la protéger.

Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout il redressa légèrement Yuya lui maintenant la tête et plongea sa main à l'intérieur de sa poitrine afin de stimuler son cœur et priant pour que ça ne soit pas trop tard.

-Respire planche à pain…. Reviens…

Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent interminable Kyo devait se rendre à l'évidence. Yuya avait cessé de vivre, elle appartenait désormais à un autre monde et tout était de sa faute. Il retira sa main et resta planté devant elle les yeux dans le vague n'exprimant plus aucune émotion.

Il ne pouvait plus que contempler ce corps dont la vie qui l'avait habité il y a encore peu était la plus belle de toutes à ses yeux. Les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle défilèrent à toute vitesse dans sa tête.

Ces précieux moments passés sur les routes à voyager ensemble les obligeant à dormir parfois dans la forêt ce qui faisait enrager la belle, leurs interminables disputes à propos de leurs défauts respectifs, défauts qui pourtant faisaient leurs charmes et qu'ils aimaient malgré tout ces moments de silences intenses avec un Kyo bien trop occupé à fumer et boire son saké et une Yuya désespérée devant cet homme taciturne, et leurs combats respectifs, le démon combattant encouragé par Yuya, et cette dernière traquant les têtes misent à prix Kyo surveillant du coin de l'œil sa planche à pain.

-Yuya…

Ce nom qu'il n'avait jamais prononçait devant elle traversa ses lèvres dans un souffle. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Redressant la tête il se mit à hurler le nom de la chasseuse de prime.

-YUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

Je mets la suite ce soir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**J'ai fais un méga effort et viens de poster un chapitre beaucoup plus long.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Alors prit d'un violent excès de rage il leva son poing et l'abattit sur la poitrine de la jeune morte.

-Idiote….

Un deuxième coup tomba sur ce petit corps, mais ce qui se produisit retint le bras de Kyo qui allait de nouveau s'abattre.

-kof kof…

Elle toussait. Elle tentait de respirer. Un souffle minime s'échappait de sa bouche.

Kyo resta immobile observant le corps secoué de sa planche à pain. Il ne parvenait pas à réagir ses yeux s'agrandissant d'étonnement. Désespéré il avait frappé au niveau du cœur persuadé que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, qu'il était trop tard, mais pourtant…

-K… Kyo…. Kof kof

Au son de la voix de Yuya, Kyo finit par réagir et sans se poser plus de questions prit le corps de la chasseuse de prime dans ses bras, passant une main dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et son visage se crispait de douleur. C'était tout son corps qui semblait se tordre de douleur. Pourtant Kyo avait soigné ses blessures.

Mais il comprit en un instant. Tout compte la dernière fois, à leur précédente rencontre, Nobunaga avait gravement blessé Yuya, et même à sa mort Akari n'avait rien pu faire. Le pouvoir de ce monstre semblait encore une fois agir sur son corps. Et cette fois ci seule la volonté de vivre de la jeune fille pourrait l'aider à guérir.

Néanmoins elle était bel et bien sauvée. Kyo lui repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui collait à sa joue et l'appela doucement.

-Yuya!

Alors elle finit par ouvrir difficilement les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Kyo. Elle le regarda un long moment son visage n'exprimant rien et Kyo commençait à s'inquiéter devant son regard sans expression. Que se passait-il?

-Yuya!

Dans un moment pareil le démon ne se sentait pas le cœur à taquiner la jeune fille par un simple « planche à pain ». Et d'ailleurs, elle semblait ne pas entendre ni comprendre ce qui se passait ni où elle était. Que faire? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la secouer alors que son corps était encore trop fragile et qu'elle risquait à nouveau de perdre connaissance !

Devant le manque de réaction de Yuya, il se leva et prit la décision de l'emporter avec lui à l'auberge. Une fois qu'elle serait totalement guérie il s'en irait, abandonnant la jeune fille. Mais ainsi sa vie ne serait plus jamais en danger avec un homme tel que lui à ses côtés.

Pendant près d'une heure à marcher à travers les bois en direction de la ville, Yuya n'avait presque pas lâché Kyo du regard, fronçant de temps à autre le nez et pinçant les lèvres. Parfois il penchait la tête sur elle essayant de lui parler mais elle ne répondait jamais.

Alors il sentit la main de Yuya se poser sur son torse et agripper son kimono. Quand il baissa la tête pour la regarder, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta et vit ses lèvres bouger. Au début aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche mais au bout de quelques secondes il pouvait entendre distinctement ce qu'elle essayait de dire.

-Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Je te l'interdis….

Mais de quoi parlait-elle? Il l'a regardait sans dire un mot, sans comprendre.

-Kyo, tu n'as pas le droit… Je ne te laisserai pas faire…

Elle empoigna son kimono des deux mains et se redressa dans ses bras amenant sa tête au niveau de celle de Kyo le fixant d'un regard enragé.

-Tu m'entends Kyo? Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Jamais.

Kyo était médusé. Comment pouvait-elle savoir?

-Mais tu vas répondre à la fin.

Mais essoufflée et fatiguée de s'être emportée ainsi Yuya retomba dans les bras de Kyo ses larmes ne se tarissant pas. Elle avait de nouveau des difficultés à respirer et finit par perdre connaissance. Sans perdre un instant Kyo reprit sa route et ne tarda pas à arriver à l'auberge où il déposa Yuya sur un futon où elle pourrait se reposer et guérir.

Yuya ne se réveilla que le lendemain quand les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent dans la chambre et qu'ils éclairèrent son visage. Kyo avait passé la nuit près d'elle adossé au mur, les yeux fixés sur la fine silhouette imaginant les tortures qu'elle avait subies.

La chasseuse de prime avait eu une nuit difficile en effet, elle avait à plusieurs reprises hurlé dans son sommeil sans jamais se réveiller, et à chaque fois Kyo s'était approché d'elle passant une main délicate sur son front pour l'apaiser. Cependant il avait assisté impuissant à la souffrance que ressentait Yuya. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Son corps guérirait mais il lui faudrait du temps.

-Non pas ça… je vous en supplie…arrêtez…Ne me frappez plus…

Yuya se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur, les yeux exorbités, la terreur se lisant dans son regard. Elle respirait fortement, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, se tenant la gorge et serrant le drap. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'elle était dans sa chambre à l'auberge. Elle releva la tête fixant le mur en face et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle pleurait de peur et de soulagement, elle pleurait de souffrance et de pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Kyo observait la scène sans rien dire, sans faire un bruit. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa planche à pain dans cet état mais il préférait attendre qu'elle se calme avant de s'approcher. Pleurer lui faisait certainement du bien.

Il vit Yuya repousser de rage le drap et retirer le vêtement qu'elle portait. Elle avait besoin de voir l'état de son corps, ses bras dont l'un était recouvert d'un bandage, sa cuisse qui avait été transpercé par le sabre de Nobunaga également pansé, ses bleus sur son ventre, son dos, ses jambes et ses bras. Malgré la douleur ce n'était plus la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt quand ce monstre l'avait frappé à de nombreuses reprises. Kyo l'avait guéri…

Kyo!

Se rappelant soudainement l'existence du démon, elle balaya la pièce des yeux et rencontra son regard. Il continuait à l'observer de ses yeux rouges sans bouger, sans ciller, le visage neutre.

-Kyo!

Elle le regarda longuement, sans se soucier de sa nudité offerte à la vue de Kyo que ce dernier ne semblait même pas voir bien trop occupé à affronter son regard émeraude. Habituellement, Yuya se serait emportée traitant Kyo de pervers et d'imbécile, mais à cet instant elle paraissait si lointaine comme coupée du monde et de toute réalité.

Alors s'en plus se préoccuper de son état et de son apparence, elle se leva s'enveloppant du drap et marcha jusqu'à Kyo qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il l'a regarda s'accroupir à sa hauteur plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Kyo ! Je…. Je t'interdis de t'en aller !

-…. ?

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Si tu t'en vas je partirai à ta recherche, je te retrouverais où que tu ailles. Je…

Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et Kyo restait là, sans broncher ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu deviner qu'il voulait l'abandonner.

-Tu entends Kyo? Je t'interdis de me laisser.

Elle le saisit par le col de son kimono et le secoua autant qu'elle le pouvait mais s'écroula presqu'aussitôt. S'agiter autant la faisait souffrir, mais tant pis, elle serait plus forte que la douleur. Car la souffrance morale qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là était bien plus importante que la douleur physique.

Kyo voulait la quitter, l'abandonner, lui épargner bien des malheurs, il faisait ça à contrecœur pour mettre un terme aux dangers qui la guettaient sans cesse. Oui tout ça elle l'avait ressenti. Elle ne saurait comment l'expliquer mais c'est comme si elle avait entendu Kyo prononcer ces paroles alors qu'il n'avait fait que les penser. Alors comment? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Mais elle l'empêcherait de partir même si pour cela elle devait l'enchaîner ou bien…

Kyo se leva ne prêtant plus attention à Yuya qui essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Il se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à sortir, mais une balle vint se loger tout près de lui l'arrêtant net.

-Kyo ! Où vas-tu? Tu quittes la ville? Tu as donc tellement envie de te débarrasser de moi? Pourquoi?

Il se retourna et la fixant d'un œil mauvais lui lança froidement.

-Je n'ai que faire d'un serviteur qui ne peut se défendre seul.

-Quoi?

-Ecoute-moi bien planche à pain, tu n'es qu'une fille aux petits nichons sans cervelle, bruyante et inutile. Tu es faible, et je hais les faibles. A partir de maintenant je voyagerai seul je ne veux plus m'encombrer de personne me faisant perdre mon temps. Et toi tu ne sais qu'attirer les ennuis je n'ai pas besoin d'une gamine comme toi à mes côtés incapable de se débrouiller seule. Nos chemins se séparent ici. Tu n'as qu'à rester là et reprendre ta vie là où tu l'avais laissé.

Yuya était abasourdie. Kyo si habituellement taciturne avait parlé longuement, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle et qu'elle lui avait fait perdre son temps. Non, ça ne pouvait être possible. Il s'agissait certainement d'une mauvaise blague. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé de Nobunaga? Pourquoi es tu venu à mon secours? Je ne t'avais rien demandé.

-….

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir, là bas sur cette croix au milieu de nulle part? Si je suis un tel poids pour toi, pourquoi être venu? Parce qu'un combat amusant s'offrait à toi? Pour garder ton titre du plus fort? C'était pourtant le bon moment pour être débarrassé de moi. Où bien désirais-tu tant me sauver pour me faire ensuite souffrir ainsi? Pour que je m'entende dire que je ne suis rien, que je ne suis qu'une incapable.

Kyo se contentait de la regarder silencieux. Dire tout cela avait été une déchirure pour lui qu'il ne pouvait admettre. Il devait se séparer d'elle, il n'avait pas le choix. Yuya comptait tellement pour lui qu'il se refusait à continuer de mettre sa vie en danger. Et il savait que s'il lui avait tout simplement expliqué elle n'aurait rien voulu entendre et poursuivrait son voyage avec lui.

Il n'avait eu donc d'autre choix que de lui parler froidement, méchamment, la blessant autant qu'il le pouvait pour être sur qu'elle finirait par le détester et qu'elle lui demanderait de disparaître de sa vie. Il avait conscience que désormais, sans sa planche à ses côtés, il ne serait plus rien qu'une coquille vide, un homme sans avenir et sans but, un homme dont la vie serait vide de sens. Pourquoi aimait-il tant cette fille?

-Comme à ton habitude tu ne réponds rien. Es tu satisfait de toi Kyo? Satisfait de me causer une nouvelle souffrance? Peut-être pensais-tu que je n'avais pas assez souffert, que pour te venger de moi, d'avoir été si faible, de n'avoir été qu'une gène pour toi, il te fallait m'avouer tout ça.

Yuya se releva serrant les dents pour lutter contre la douleur et lâchant le drap qui cachait sa nudité se dirigea vers la fenêtre son arme à la main. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire que Kyo la voit nue? Il avait décidé de partir. Mais dans ce cas il ne serait pas le seul à partir. S'il décidé de la laisser elle n'avait alors plus aucune raison de vivre.

-Tu aurais du me laisser mourir là bas Kyo. Si ton but était de te faire haïr eh bien saches que tu as réussi. Je te hais Kyo ! Je te maudis et souhaite plus que tout que tu ne trouves jamais le repos de l'âme. Je me suis trompée quand j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais partir pour me protéger. Dans la forêt avant que je ne reprenne connaissance j'ai entendu ces mots dans ma tête. Des mots disant que tu ne voulais pas te séparer de moi mais que tu n'avais pas le choix, que tu n'avais pas réussi à me protéger et que tu t'en voulais, que tu tenais peut-être à moi. Pourquoi j'ai entendu tout ça ? Je ne sais pas mais je constate que je me suis trompée.

-T'as finis de jacasser autant? Tu me fatigues avec tes histoires. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi. Et vas te rhabiller, je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher toi et tes petits seins. Dès aujourd'hui je vais à la pêche aux vraies femmes.

Sur ces mots il se tourna vers la porte, mais au moment de l'ouvrir il entendit un « clic ».

-Pff planche à pain tu ne peux pas me tuer avec ton arme. J'éviterais tes balles facilement et tu le sais.

-Tu as raison Kyo, mais moi je n'ai pas appris à les éviter.


	9. Chapter 9

Ne saisissant pas ses paroles il se retourna vers Yuya pour tenter d'en comprendre le sens et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Non!

Yuya tenait son pistolet au niveau de sa tempe gauche le doigt sur la gâchette. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa main tremblait. Elle ne tirerait pas, Kyo en était presque certain. Elle n'aurait jamais le courage de se donner la mort.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Tu ne comprends pas Kyo? Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre si tu t'en vas.

-….

-Je n'ai nulle part où aller, personne qui m'attende. Je ne veux plus me retrouver seule…

Doucement, sans faire de gestes brusques, Kyo fit quelques pas vers elle. Il était troublé par les paroles de la chasseuse de prime et sa détermination de vouloir la quitter était en train de s'écrouler tel un château de carte. Sa volonté s'effondrait. Non il ne pouvait décidément pas partir, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. La voir ainsi était pour lui une révélation. Yuya était tout pour lui, il l'aimait et voulait l'avoir près de lui.

-Kyo cesse d'avancer. Que comptes-tu faire? M'empêcher de mettre fin à ma vie? A quoi bon! Une fois que tu seras loin rien n'y personne ne pourra me retenir.

-Planche à pain, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi!

-La ferme Kyo! A cause de toi regarde où j'en suis. N'avance plus!

Alors elle braqua son arme sur lui mais ce fut une erreur. Kyo s'en empara et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Yuya se précipitait déjà pour le récupérer mais il l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena contre lui la forçant à le regarder. Alors sans hésitation il agrippa son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ne lui laissant pas un seul instant de répit et se moquant pas mal s'il la faisait souffrir, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre lui empoigna les fesses.

Yuya ne cherchait pas à se débattre elle savait que lutter contre Kyo était perdu d'avance, et si elle ne voulait pas souffrir davantage elle avait tout intérêt à se laisser faire. Pourquoi Kyo agissait-il de cette façon? Mais sans pouvoir le contrôler elle sentait monter en elle un violent désir. Elle voulait qu'il la possède toute entière. Maintenant, tout de suite…

Comme pour répondre aux pensées de Yuya, Kyo se déshabilla très rapidement ne permettant pas à la chasseuse de prime de reprendre ses esprits, et la poussa sur le futon où il s'allongea sur elle. Une flamme dansait dans ses yeux, et voyant que Yuya ne le repoussait pas il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, ouvrant son kimono et passant sa main sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Il la désirait passionnément, il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle…

Sous les caresses que lui prodiguait le démon, Yuya se sentait bien, rassurée et une douce chaleur si fit ressentir dans son ventre se diffusant dans tout son être. Elle passa ses bras dans le dos de Kyo et le serra pour le rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Alors sans rien de plus que de simples et courtes caresses il la pénétra presque immédiatement ne pouvant contrôler davantage son désir. Yuya hurla quand elle sentit l'hymen se percer mais la douleur ne dura qu'un instant. Tenant la jolie blonde bien serrée contre lui Kyo entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qui arracha à Yuya quelques gémissements de plaisir.

La réalité n'existait plus, le bien et le mal n'existaient plus, la souffrance n'existait plus… Seul ce moment où leurs corps entremêlés s'agitant au rythme de leur passion comptait. Kyo avait cessé de penser et d'avoir peur quand il avait prit Yuya dans ses bras ondulant sur elle, et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes espérant ainsi faire passer toute l'étendue de ses sentiments pour elle. Quand à Yuya elle avait renoncé à vouloir mourir quand Kyo l'avait enlacé férocement dans ses bras la forçant à toutes sortes de caresses.

Etrangement Yuya ne ressentait plus la douleur de ses blessures totalement envoutée par le corps de Kyo plaqué contre elle, par sa bouche avide de désir et de baisers, par ses mains sur sa peau la caressant toute entière. Elle-même parcourait le corps du démon faisant glisser ses doigts sur son dos et offrant son cou aux baisers fiévreux de Kyo.

Au moment de l'extase Yuya ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper un cri de jouissance que Kyo étouffa à l'aide d'un baiser se laissant aller lui-même au plaisir.

Après cette vertigineuse ascension Kyo et Yuya semblaient comme métamorphosés. Kyo quitta la bouche de Yuya et planta ses yeux couleur rubis dans les siens la fixant ainsi plusieurs secondes sans prononcer une seule parole. Mais Yuya vint interrompre ce moment de silence.

-Kyo… Que…Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-….

-Je pensais que…

-Cesse de réfléchir planche à pain, tu as très bien compris ce qui vient de se passer.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir empêché de… et m'avoir fait l'amour?

-Tu connais aussi la réponse. T'es vraiment chiante. Il faut tout te dire?

Alors Kyo se retira du corps de Yuya et enfila son kimono qu'il avait jeté à terre un peu plus tôt dans la précipitation. Yuya quand à elle prit le drap pour se couvrir plus consciente que jamais de sa nudité et de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Kyo ne la regardait déjà plus et partit fumer près de la fenêtre. Il avait semble t-il renoncer à quitter cette pièce. Yuya restée assise sur le futon l'observait sans oser ouvrir la bouche comprenant petit à petit les réactions et les agissements du démon. Pendant leur longue étreinte, elle avait ressenti différentes émotions émaner de Kyo, des sentiments qu'il avait tenter de lui faire comprendre sans parler, son envie d'elle, son besoin de la savoir à ses côtés.

Alors les cruelles paroles qu'il lui avait dites un peu plus tôt étaient donc bien un mensonge? Il avait tenté de l'écarter et de se faire haïr par la femme qu'il aimait juste pour la protéger et pour qu'elle ne connaisse plus le danger. Mon Dieu, elle s'en voulait de ne l'avoir pas mieux comprit, mais qui aurait pu comprendre un homme tel que Kyo. Il était si secret, si distant, si taciturne…

Yuya sourit, heureuse de réaliser que malgré son masque d'indifférence Kyo possédait un cœur et qu'il tenait à elle bien plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Elle enfila un nouveau yukata et s'avança le corps douloureux vers Kyo.

Quand elle fut près de lui il tourna la tête pour la regarder et sa bouche s'étira en un mince sourire qui parut éblouissant aux yeux de Yuya. Il lui tendit alors quelque chose qui n'était autre que son pistolet et lui dit des mots qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

-Yuya ! Ne tente plus jamais de mettre fin à tes jours, je ne te le pardonnerai pas.

-Kyo !

Elle le regardait une nouvelle lueur d'espoir et de bonheur dans les prunelles.

-Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir laissé supporter une telle souffrance. Mais désormais je promets de te protéger quoiqu'il arrive et de ne jamais te lâcher des yeux. Bien que je n'ai pas envie de le reconnaître j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour rester moi-même. Mes paroles de tout à l'heure n'étaient que mensonges.

-Je sais. Je te pardonne et ne t'en veux pas. Je crois en toi Kyo et je croirais toujours en toi.

Le sourire de Kyo s'agrandit et tournant la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder la rue il prononça une dernière phrase avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

-Je ne laisserais personne te toucher, ni t'emporter loin de moi…Tu es mienne.

Yuya se pencha sur lui et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre son futon pour se reposer, malgré que la matinée fût maintenant bien avancée.

* * *

Voilà cette fic est terminée, j'espère que ça a été! J'ai déjà prévu une autre fic qui sera un autre lemon quelque peu différent et mieux travaillé que le premier.


End file.
